


Clara and the Doctor fall in Love

by ElizaDay



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaDay/pseuds/ElizaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara begin to realize that they are feeling more for each other than just friendship. As Clara gets in danger she tells the Doctor about her feelings but what will he say after the disaster of his past with Rose and River Song?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clara and the Doctor fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own one of these characters.  
> English isn't my first language so please don't judge me ^^  
> Enjoy :) It's my first fic my friend Jenni inspired me to write it (thanks to her :*) and I really want to know what you're thinking so please leave comments!

It was a normal afternoon in the TARDIS as the Doctor thought about his companion. She was really lovely of course, every companion was like that but she was something special. There was something about her but he just couldn’t figure out what it was. Maybe because she’s the impossible girl, he doesn’t know it. All he knew was that he never wants her to go. He smiled at this thought and suddenly was happy as her familiar voice echoed from the kitchen.

‘Oh no, not again! Why is it impossible that a soufflé just can work?’

Her voice was full of anger and disappointment about the disaster in the kitchen. The Doctor leaned against the doorway and looked at her in amusement. She was just too cute when she was angry. A grin flashed across his face. 

‘Next time it will work. Don’t worry Clara, you’re a good baker.’ He said trying to cheer her up. 

‘How many next times does it need? Why can’t it just work?’ she sighed and made a desperate face. 

He walked towards her and squeezed her arms. ‘Oh Clara it’s just a soufflé nothing more.’ 

‘But…but it was the recipe of my mum…’ now she looked very sad to the ground.  
‘I just want to be as close as I can to her. But it will never work…’ 

The Doctor smiled sadly and took Clara in a soft embrace, her forehead leaning against his chest. 

‘It’s okay, I’m sure next time it will work. I could help you if you want.’ 

At this she looks up at him and smiled a little bit. 

‘Really?’  
‘Of course. You’re my impossible girl and you always will be and I don’t want you to be sad.’ 

Now she gave him her brightest smile. 

’Okay Doctor I’ll keep that in mind. …Thanks. For everything.’ She said quietly and looked at him in a way he never saw before. 

What was that? It was a different look, a look of affection. Deep affection. A warm feeling grew in his stomach and he felt how his cheeks turned red. He cleared his throat in embarrassment and turned around. 

‘Sooooo… where do you want to go today little Clara?’ 

‘Don’t call me little, I’m not little I’m just a bit shorter than others.’ 

He grinned at that. They were walking to the control room as she answered. 

‘Show me the place you like most.’ 

He looked at her in surprise. ‘Why?’ 

‘Because I want to know where that is and what it looks like, I mean you can see every place, everywhere. It’s interesting to know what you find most beautiful and impressive.’ 

Still surprised about what she said he thought about it. The first place he could remember was his home, Gallifrey. Oh, how bad he wanted to show her the orange and red lights and the metropolis and his home just everything of it. But he couldn’t.

‘What’s wrong? Did I say something wrong?’ her voice sounds worried so he tries to smile at her, a fake smile obviously. 

‘No, everything’s alright. I know where we were going next.’ He grinned and started to coordinate the TARDIS.

After a few minutes she landed and stood still. 

‘Come on Clara. Open the door.’ 

She smiled at him in excitement and ran towards the door. She breathed out deeply before she opened the door and what she saw was the most impressive she had ever seen. There was a lake in front of her, a beautiful cherry tree next to a small bridge where you cold easily sit. The best of it was the tree. He blossomed in such an awesome way that she couldn’t describe it. The cherry blossoms were all about the ground and as the wind blew they were flying in the air. The area around the lake was green. He stood next to a huge wall of a mountain probably and half around him was a long abyss which separated the place from the canyon on the other side. 

‘Doctor… what is this place? It’s… it’s awesome. I can’t find the right words to tell you how impressive and wonderful this place is. I…’ but as she turned around she looked in the Doctor’s eyes. He looked at her with a soft smile and for a short moment her heart stopped. 

His eyes were on hers and something was different. Something… changed between them. It was like they would share a deeper bound than before. But… that cannot be happening. She couldn’t think about it anymore because at this moment the Doctor held up a big basket. 

‘You want to have a picnic?’ 

‘A picnic?’ 

‘Yes I thought it would be the perfect place to do that. And I made a list.’ He smiled at her and she smiled back after a moment. 

‘That was a really great idea.’ 

They walked towards the bridge and began to spread a little blanket as they sat down. 

‘No wait.’ She stood up again and the Doctor looked at her. 

‘What are you doing?’ 

‘That.’ And she took her shoes off to take her feet into the water. ‘Ah… that’s great. Try it.’ 

She looked at him. He grinned and did the same. Together with their feet in the warm water they ate sandwiches and a really awesome apple pie as the sun shone at their faces, ready to disappear behind the horizon. 

‘I’ve got another surprise for you.’ He reached inside the basket to take a dark brown thing. 

‘My soufflé! Oh Doctor no! Please don’t do that to me!’ she screamed and laughed.

‘Oh come on it’s not that bad Clara. I will proof it.’ And with that he took a piece and ate it. With widened eyes she stared at him, her mouth dropped open.  
‘But it’s-‘

‘Perfect. Exactly. Have a piece too Clara.’ She looked at him in suspicion as he offered her a piece. 

Hesitantly she took it and stared at it. 

‘Whoa that will get my whole courage.’ She said and quickly takes it into her mouth. 

After a moment the bitterness was gone and the taste switched to a sweet, yummy flavor. 

‘Mmh you were right it isn’t that bad.’ 

‘See?’ he gave her his sweetest Doctor smile and they continued with their picnic. 

After they packed the things into the basket again they were sitting there in silence both complete daydreaming about this perfect moment. After a while Clara turned her face to the Doctor. She watched him lost in his thoughts as he looked to the now orange burning sun. She grabbed his hand as he looked at her with a questioning expression on his face.  
‘Thank you Doctor for bringing me here, it’s fantastic. I never saw anything like that and… nobody has ever shown me something like that. Thank you.’  
While she said that she looked upon the lake and with the last words back to the Doctor’s eyes. They were deep and passionate and had seen so much bad and good.  
’You’ve got such a burden on your shoulders and it means so much to me that you can take me to such great places and that you can still be there for me. It means a lot to me.’ She smiled at him a great smile how he found and squeezes his hand.  
He could do nothing more than to look at her and think about how lucky he was to deserve her presence.  
‘There inside the TARDIS before we got in here… what was wrong? What did you think of?’  
‘What? Eh…I…’  
‘Tell me Doctor. I want to know it.’  
He was silent for a moment when he began to tell her. ‘I thought of my home planet. Gallifrey. I… He was destroyed during the time war with all of the Timelords on it. It was such a wonderful place the light, the suns just… everything. But it’s gone.’  
He ended with a sad tone in his voice and look down onto the lake. She wanted to say something, tell him that she was so sorry for his loss but nothing seems to say what she meant, what she wanted to say. So she just shuffled closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder while she squeezed his hand.  
‘So we both are alone without a family… But… Maybe… we could be… each other’s family now.’  
He looked up at in total surprise but couldn’t say a thing. He was just so happy that the only thing he did was leaning his head against hers. They sat there like this for a while as Clara stood up and pointed in the air.  
‘Doctor look! I can see the stars from over here. They look awesome, don’t they?’  
He watched her with a smile as she looked him straight in the eyes. They looked at each other and smiled as she's pulled back by a long dirty thing what looked like a tentacle. The Doctor’s eyes widened.  
‘Clara!’  
He stood up but the tentacle pulled her near to the crack.  
‘Doctor! Help me!’ she screamed and tried to grab her nails into the grass but couldn’t find any hold in it.  
‘Doctor!’  
He ran as fast as he could as the tentacle let Clara go shortly before the abyss. She stood up and the Doctor smiled at her in relief as Clara’s eyes widened.  
‘Doctor watch out!’  
He turned around to see two of these tentacles right behind him. He put out his screwdriver as one of them closed around his throat. He tried to use the screwdriver when he could free himself. The other one went back into the abyss and for a moment everything was silent. The Doctor turned around to go to Clara as her eyes were filled with tears.  
‘I’m sorry.’  
He looked at her in confusion as he realized the tentacle around her ankle.  
‘Run you clever boy and remember me.’ Were the last words she said before she fell.  
‘Clara no!’ he screamed. ‘Nooo!’  
His face was the last thing she looked at and that was perfect. Will she die now? She’s scared so scared and she still heard the Doctor’s scream. Her clever boy was the last thing she thought of. And in this moment she realized it. The entire time, everything that happened, every time she was just happy to see him and cheerful when she was by his side. Now she realized it. She loved him from the first moment she saw him. The entire time and she didn’t realize it until now but it was too late. She would never be able to see him again. If she had just one moment with him, just one second she would’ve told him. He deserved to know about her feelings. But it was too late. A tear ran down her cheek as a strong hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up in shock and saw him. The Doctor. HER Doctor was there to save her.  
‘I will never let you die again impossible girl. Never again in my life.’  
He smiled at her a brave smile and she asked herself how she couldn’t realize how much she’s in love with this clever boy. She was so glad to get another chance to live with him. He grabs the other wrist too and pulls her up. She landed in his arms and took him in a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around her. Now she felt safe in his strong arms, her head against his chest so she could hear his heartbeats.  
‘Doctor. I’m so glad to see you again.’ She began to cry and he hugged her tighter.  
‘Shh. Everything’s okay I’ll always be there to save you Clara Oswin Oswald my impossible awesome girl.’  
He held her for a long moment so that she could calm herself. He helped her to stand up and led her to the TARDIS.  
‘Wait in here, I’ll be back in a minute.’  
She looked at him. ‘No please don’t go away!’ She panicked but he cupped her cheek with his hand and stroked it.  
‘I’ll be back in a minute. Trust me.’  
She calmed down and he closed the door. She heard a shriek and complete silent when the Doctor came in and closed the door.  
‘What have you done?’ she asked.  
‘I banned it so that it won’t be able to come up again.’ He said and looked at her with a stoned face. ‘I’ll bring you back home.’  
‘No!’ she said.  
He looked at her.  
‘No, I… want to stay here. Please let’s stay here.’  
‘Alright. But… why? You got attacked Clara.’  
‘Yeah. Yeah I know and I need to calm down and I wanted to do that anyway, so now here’s the chance. I want to swim in the lake.’  
He stared at her. After a moment he said ‘Yes of course if you need to… I’ll… I’ll be right here.’  
‘Okay.’ She said and turned around.  
After she closed the door she sank to the ground and wrapped her arms around herself.  
She should have told him. Why hadn't she? It was the only thing she could think of.  
With a deep sigh she walked towards the bridge and looked at the now dark blue sky. It was full of stars, millions of it. It looked wonderful. She began to take her clothes off until she was in her underwear. It was still warm and she sighed again. She inhaled before she jumped into the water. She felt fresh and clean after the accident and just drifted in the water. As she turned around to the bridge she saw him leaning against the cherry tree watching her. She swam towards the footbridge and rests her arms on it looking at him.  
‘Come into the water. It’s refreshing and maybe you can keep calm too.’  
He looked at her for a moment when he walked towards the bridge. He takes his clothes off without stopping looking at her and she tried to look him in the eyes as she swam a little bit away to give him place to join her. He led himself into the water and swam towards her so that he stopped right in front of her just a few centimeters away.  
‘What’s wrong with you? You’re so quiet.’  
He looked her deep in the eyes and then to the surface of the water between them.  
‘What is it Doctor?’  
‘You were in danger. Again. Because of me.’ His voice was deep and hollow.  
‘But I’m still here, am I? Don’t worry about me I’m fine and stop worrying about things that didn’t happen.’ She said in a strong voice. ‘Look at me. Hey! Doctor look at me.’  
She looked at him and he slowly raised his head just to meet her intense gaze. She looked him in the eyes and said ‘You saved me. Again. And that’s exactly why I’m by your side. You will never let me die and you will save me no matter how much it costs you. The times I’m by your side and in danger you will although be there to save me. And that’s why I’m not afraid no matter what will happen. I will stay with you as long as you want me to stay.’  
She stroked his cheek and her strong gaze told him that she said the truth. She believes in him and she always will. She always will be his impossible girl Clara.  
‘And the last thing I thought of as I fell was you. And… that I can’t tell you how much I need you and how much I feel for you. Doctor I… just want to tell you that I… Well I love you. All the time and it became clear as I fell because everything I could think of was you. And that I will never be able to see you again although I wanted to stay longer with you and I… Every time I saw you I felt alright. And I’m here now with you again. I got another chance.’ She was crying now ‘Doctor I love you so much I… I can’t tell you how much it’s incredible how much I’m able to love. And all my love is for you. And will always be. I love you, you clever boy.’  
As she finished she just stood there in the water with the Doctor just centimeters away from her. He was silent and looked at her, his breath was the only thing she heard next to her beating heart. But he didn't say anything. It was too much for her. He didn't feel the same way. That was the most horrible moment in her life and she just wanted to go and be alone after this.  
‘I'll leave now that I told you everything.’  
She tried to smile but failed and cried just more. She had to go away from here. From him. And the worst was that he didn’t try to stop her. He just stared at the stars. She took her clothes and walked straight to the TARDIS and into her room. She closed the door and sank to the ground and began to cry. She rested her head on her arms which are wrapped around her knees and she just cries and cries and cries. After an eternity she stood up to have a shower and go to bed. She was crying in silence and her heartache was the worst thing she had ever felt. She pulled her knees tight to her chest and wrapped her arms around them with the blanket over her and continues crying until she finally falls into a deep sleep.  
___________________ Quietly he opens the door to her room. It was silent now so she must have fallen asleep. He stood next to her bed and looked at the little ball underneath the blanket. How could he have been so silent and didn’t say anything? That was cruel of him. She was so broken and now he still didn’t know how he feels and has a lot of guilt more in his chest. He stretched his arm out to touch the part of the ball where her head has to be and strokes it. He felt so sorry for what he had done. He knew how he felt. But he wasn’t brave enough to tell her. To be honest he was afraid of what would happen. He didn’t want to go through it again because he knew that he couldn’t stand it a second time. Not again. And he didn’t want to go through it with Clara. Not with her. He walked back towards her door and closed it, knowing what he had to do.  
________________________ When Clara woke up her body felt heavy and hollow and her heart hurt so much that she thought she couldn’t bear it anymore. She laid there for a while when she went towards her bathroom. As she looked at herself in the mirror she was shocked. She looked extremely bad and the dark rings and red eyes didn’t make it any better. She stared at herself and a tear ran over her cheek then a second and a third. She thought she had to die. And what did she do the last time she thought that? Exactly. Go swimming. She tried to be very quiet and walked through the TARDIS’ door and towards the lake. Her heart broke in pieces. She sat down on the footbridge and watched the water as she heard a voice behind her.  
‘Clara.’  
She stood up but didn’t turn around. She didn't want to let him see her weakness. She heard steps coming near and stop right behind her.  
‘Clara.’  
Again this too familiar voice which calls her name. Her heart stopped just to break a second time.  
’Clara please.’ He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.  
She couldn’t look him in the eyes so she looked to the tree. Another tear was falling from her eye. She looked onto the ground and began to sob but he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Her eyes were so sad he felt the guilt heavy in his chest. He locked his eyes with hers and before she could recognize what was going on he leaned down to lead her into a kiss. She was surprised at first and looked at him before she closed her eyes. It was their first kiss and now everything was alright. He was soft and warm and meant to say sorry. Then it got stronger and the Doctor took her face in his hands. He broke away just to lean his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed.  
‘I’m sorry Clara. I’m so sorry that I hurt you like this. I couldn’t bear it. It was too much.’  
She sobbed.  
‘Why?’  
‘Because every single time I tried to love it broke apart. I was never being able to love someone because I knew how much it will hurt. Both of us. It was like this two times and I didn’t want to let it happen a third time. Because I think a third time my hearts couldn’t take the pain anymore. Not again. I…That was exactly why I was like that in the lake last night. I almost lost you. And if that would happen I had lost the third love and I couldn’t stand that again. That was the moment were I realized this. The moment you fell I felt it.’ He said and looked her in the eyes, so much pain and… love in them.  
‘Does that mean that you…love me too? And you knew that yesterday in the lake?’ she asked now confused but full of hope.  
He looked at her and his eyes rested on hers. He grabbed her face again and said the most beautiful words she ever heard.  
‘Clara Oswin Oswald, my impossible girl, I love you with both my hearts. I love you so much that I had to hurt you and lose you to realize it. I love you so much and I will never let you go because you are my family and everything I love. Forever.’  
She smiled at him. She was so glad to hear these words. He smiled at her, a smile full of love and joy and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him and wrap her arms around his neck. He moans and leaned into the kiss which is now hard and passionate and everything they ever wanted.


End file.
